


【GSG9×你】腹背受敌

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: GSG9全家桶





	【GSG9×你】腹背受敌

　　  
　　# GSG9全家桶……吧？  
　　#抱歉这么久都没有产出所以这里放个小东西大家先吃着  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　噢他居然还得手了。  
　　这是真的，雄性兽类在他的配偶身上留下了标记，气味或者痕迹什么的，你知道。他还会故意带你到Elias和Dominic面前转悠，嘿，这是我的小女友，你觉得怎么样？  
　　Elias笑着说噢你可有福气了哥们儿，而Dominic只是笑，在他的微笑里你如芒刺在背。他看起来像一匹鬣狗，浓黑色的眼睛，藏在嘴唇之下贪血的尖牙。  
　　不知道是哪一个白天里，你们的鬣狗对Marius说，得了吧蠢蛋，我们都和她上过床了，你还在追她。  
　　哇哦。  
　　他嫉妒得想要呕出一口黑泥来。  
　　冷静，Marius，忍住。他对自己说道，她现在是你的了，你想对她做什么就做什么，那些混蛋没办法碰到她的一根手指头。  
　　你知道吗？他真是喜欢他的单人卧室。他的床，床头柜，他的浴室，浴缸和洗手台，他的椅子他的ADS设计图纸，甚至那堵白花花的无聊的墙。他房间里的任何东西只要加上你含情的眼睛，加上你扭动的腰肢和鸟雀般的声音的时候，就像魔法一样。  
　　最后一次，宝贝儿最后一次……他总是这样说，腰被他健壮的手臂抱住了，往下是不断收紧的小腹内里和腿间他把你撕裂开的地方。你闭上眼睛大口大口地呼吸，亲爱的男友似乎对身体有着超乎寻常的痴恋。  
　　他把你带到两个男性队友面前的时候，他比你高，说话时喉咙的震动牵动了空气，你甚至能感到空气中那些温暖的淡淡的震颤。你不是很敢看着Elias和Dominic，尤其是Dominic，他看着你的时候你如同被穿在木桩上受刑。但是你知道吗，太糟糕了，当Marius把你放在床铺上的时候，半个小时之后你的双腿揽住他的腰，你的嘴唇吻着他的嘴唇，你口齿不清地哀求他侵犯你，凌虐你的时候……那灿烂的金发，尤其是响在耳边的幻听般的声音，带着邪恶的……  
　　他做得比所有人都要好。  
　　你躺在Marius身下，你抱着他的脖子喘息和尖叫，他却在耳边问你：“你在想什么，小宝贝儿？”  
　　这个时候不应该说话，嘴里只能发出拟声词。你收紧双腿试图把他全部吞下去，他却吻着你的脸颊低声问你会不会觉得疼。  
　　平心而论，你是个相当合格的恋人。他说话你都会听，他说一起去吃午饭吗？可以帮我把衣服拿去洗衣房吗？吃糖果吗？晚上到我这里来好吗？你都微笑着抬起头看着他，然后点头，可爱得他想吻你，出乎意料的乖顺对他来说简直就是一个大惊喜。  
　　你今天穿了黑色的吊带袜，会议的时候用裹在丝袜里的双腿和咔咔作响的高跟鞋走路，结束之后你站在他面前，他还坐着，他抱住你的腿，把下巴搁在你的小腹上，抬起头来朝你笑。  
　　今天晚上你就穿着吊带袜把Marius踩在了床上，你问他说，“你很喜欢这个吗？”  
　　他的眼睛恨不得把你生吞了。他急不可耐地发泄了好几次，你跪伏在床铺上额头顶着柔软的枕头，求你了Marius。  
　　“我弄疼你了吗？”你名正言顺的男朋友覆在你身上的样子像一只大汗淋漓的雄兽，他很好，他对你很好，又可爱又温柔，他每时每刻都会想着你。小宝贝儿喜欢这个，我的女孩儿讨厌那个。他会问你说你觉得疼吗？他吻你的时候嘴唇上好像都沾着融化了的水果糖。  
　　而Dominic从来都不会这样问，他甚至连亲吻都吝啬得要死。痛感让你兴奋，他早就知道了，他看你一眼就一清二楚。甚至于，你是他教出来的，不然他不会故意扯你的头发，或者在你神智模糊的是往你臀上抽一个巴掌，他会说脏话，他会羞辱你，让你哀哭着否认，无济于事地反抗，他甚至知道你潜意识里很享受。  
　　最后你对Marius说不会，你欢迎他变本加厉，只是他什么时候才能意识到，你哭着说出来的求饶其实一句话都不能信，你这身皮囊和骨头啊，这时全都用来臣服。  
　　他不喜欢把你抱去洗澡，他还喜欢蹭你，抱你，用衬衫把你裹住。他的衣服底下，你的身上，你的身体里，里里外外全都是他的气味和痕迹。再留久一点儿，Marius心想，他想用自己把你浸透。  
　　会有那么一天的，绝对会的。什么时候你会和他戴上对戒，没有人能够觊觎你，你的身体，你的美色，你的柔情似水你的风情万种，全都是他的。  
　　  
　　几个小时之前Marius抱住你，他从后面搂住你的腰，然后低下头来吻你的脸。  
　　他絮絮叨叨地说哪里有一家很不错的巧克力店，他要带你过去，他绝对要带你去去，理科小组的机械派对被他翘掉了。他得意洋洋地问你：“你知道为什么我一定要带你去吗？”  
　　“因为你翻了我电脑里的历史记录，发现我一直在找价位合适的巧克力？”你笑着问他，他都要融化在你的微笑里了。  
　　“当然不是。”Marius说，“是因为我喜欢你！”  
　　噢上帝，他心想。她微笑的时候连身边的空气都是棉花糖气味的！  
　　最后他亲了你的脸，并加快语速讲述了他和他的ADS都想待在你身边但他还有演习的残酷现实。最后他说：“在楼下等我，在楼下等我，好不好？你会等着我的，ja？”  
　　“当然会。”你笑着亲吻他脸颊，含笑的眼睛看着他的时候，他甚至觉得那些甜丝丝的东西都要跑到他的眼睛里了。  
　　他抱着头盔跑掉的样子活像个孩子，你看着他走远了才回去换衣服梳头，但当你确认口红没有涂歪，头发全部梳整齐，一边走在走廊上一边担心遮瑕能不能挡住脖子上的咬痕的时候，Elias就站在自动贩卖机前。一个硬币，两个硬币，三个硬币，他床头柜里有个塑料盒子，里面全是硬币。你看到他就像好好地走着路却踢到一块石子，没有摔一跤但浑身悚然一惊。  
　　“下午好。”他抬起头朝你微笑，金色头发底下是漂亮的蓝眼睛。机器里咕隆一声，易拉罐装的饮料掉出来。他又低下头来拿饮料。  
　　“下午好，Elias。”你也朝他微笑，你还在往外走，Marius喜欢高跟鞋，你穿着高跟鞋。咔咔咔咔咔咔咔咔咔，从他的右后方走到他的左后方。  
　　求你了，求你了，别问，别问我要去哪儿。Elias，发点慈悲吧。  
　　“嘿，女孩儿。”他叫了你一声。  
　　“嗯？”你回过头来看着他，看着你眼睛那一瞬间他把Dominic从头骂到了脚。骗子，欺诈犯，十恶不赦的混蛋，你他妈活该下地狱。  
　　“拿着这个。”他突然把可乐扔了过来，扔得刚刚好，你只要伸伸手就接住了。  
　　他说：“别让Marius那家伙渴死在约会路上了。”  
　　“谢谢你……”你看着饮料罐的样子有点呆呆的，冰凉带着水珠的饮料罐落在你手心，你这才反应过来他干了什么和说了什么。Elias在笑，他看着你，然后突然伸手指了指自己的肩膀。  
　　你还在消化那罐饮料，你不知道他是什么意思，直到伸手摸上自己肩膀的时候，你才发现一边领口并没有遮住内衣的灰色肩带。  
　　饮料罐落在地上发出一声巨响，你转过身去几乎是落荒而逃。Marius喜欢的高跟鞋，Marius喜欢的黑色长发，Marius喜欢的你消失在楼梯拐角处，那罐饮料向着你跑掉的方向滚落，一级一级楼梯地滚落，发出的声音像个连续不间断的省略号，拖长，拖长。  
　　他在自动贩卖机前面闭上眼睛深吸一口气，他突然笑着想，应该给你发短信让你买点新的遮瑕膏的。最后他还是忍住了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
